FlowerFell - A Human's Story
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodSinner
Summary: Frisk the human fell into the Underground LONG ago. Who knows how long she's been laying on those bed of flowers? Now that she finally woke up from her deep coma, with no memory of anything besides her name, she's off on an interesting journey.. and quite the mad one too... {FLOWERFELL AU}
1. FlowerFallen

" **Ugh… Where am I?" wondered Frisk out loud. She looked up and around at her surroundings. She had fallen on a bed of flowers, in a dark and musty cave. There was some trash surrounding her, and it looked like it has been there for quite some time. Frisk decided to check if anything was broken or in good use. She tried to get up but fell down immediately onto a dead spot in the flower patch. "Ow! How long have I been sitting here?" Frisk winced. She looked at her hands to inspect if anything was scratched and noticed that Golden Flower buds where peeking from her sleeves. "What the heck?" Frisk wondered out loud. The sound of her voice in this creepy place calmed her down a little. She carefully got up and walked to the end of the hallway. The flowers seemed to have sprouted at the ends of her clothing, and it hurt a little. She continued into the next room and saw one very large golden flower, and it looked burnt and hurt. Frisk approached the flower carefully, not knowing what it was. The flower suddenly swung around as if it were to frightened for its life, and the sudden movement made Frisk topple backwards and fall on her butt. "O-Ow!" yelped Frisk. The flower seemed to ignore her yelp and inspected her. "What the heck happened to you?" The flower asked, as if in worry.** _ **Oh my god, a talking flower? Then again, I'm technically a flower now.**_ **Frisk snickered at her own joke. "W-What's so funny? The flower stammered. "In your condition the only thing you should be laughing about is when you think about getting out of here!" Frisk slumped back a little, the flower was starting to scare her. The flower straightened up and said, "S-Sorry I scared you, I'm also in the same state you're in. I'm… Uh… Flowey! Flowey the Flower. And you are..?" "I'm F-Frisk uh… The Human?" Frisk cringed at her own joke.** _ **Now is not the time for jokes, Frisk.**_ **She told herself. The flower seemed to catch on and responded, "Oh haha, very funny. But in this world, the only humor is when people die. Then they get the last laugh here. Now, as I was saying, or GOING to say, Welcome to the Underground. Or Hell, as you humans call it. Yeah. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Lucky for you, I'm the only monster around here that does not believe in that. So let me explain our situation. I come here and wait every day to see if a human falls down here. You are the first human to come here in a VERY, VERY long time. Now the monsters here are blood thirsty, and WILL try to kill you and take your soul no matter the risk. Now, I'm not so sure about you, you seem very… Uh... DIFFERENT from the recent humans. I don't know if they will mistaken you for another monster." A sound of footsteps echoed into the cave, frightening both of them. "N-Now, I'm in no condition to be walking around and t-talking, so why don't you let me on your back? I'll guide you through the Ruins. And uh, let's avoid HER." "Who is her?" Frisk asked curiously. "Oh, she's- …" Flowey stopped and stared in front of them "What's wrong?" Frisk asked and followed his vision to the end of the hall. There stood Toriel, dressed in a red ragged dress and large black sacks under her eyes. She didn't seem to notice them, despite them being in her line of vision. "Maybe we can sneak past her…" Flower whispered to Frisk. "Wait, something is wrong. I can feel it in my soul. Frisk crept up to Toriel and stood in front of her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hissed Flowey quietly to Frisk. "You going to get us killed!" Frisk didn't respond. She was too busy shaking in fear. Something had grabbed her from behind, and it was burning. It felt like… 'FIRE!" screeched Flowey and he jumped off Frisk's back and onto the floor. "FRISK! FRISK, SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Flowey screeched. But Frisk couldn't respond. She had looked into the eyes of Toriel, and they gave her memories. Memories, and horrible ones. Her eyes were like a portal, and it showed what happened. The war, Asriel, The king turning evil, destroying the hopes and dreams of all the people in the kingdom, Toriel leaving and turning insane due to the loneliness. "FRISK!, FRISK OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SKIN!" Flowey screeched in between nightmares. Frisk snapped out of the trance, and fell to her knees. The fire stung at her nerves, like she was being bitten by a thousand fire ants all at once. A horrible smell filled the air, like burnt steel. Frisk realized that the horrible smell was her burning. As she watched Flowey stare straight at her, she looked up and saw Toriel's face change expression. Toriel was smiling, and laughing. Toriel hand lashed out at Flowey and grabbed him by the stem. As she watched Toriel burn Flowey, Frisk started to get very loopy. Tired, almost. The pain was in the back of her head now.** _ **Maybe it will all go away if I just take a little nap…**_ **Frisk thought. She closed her eyes and everything went black.**


	2. The Voice That Lurks Within

Waking up to the sound of silence, despite the distance music of a surprisingly catchy melody, Frisk opened her eyes and shook herself awake. She was falling, yet floating. Darkness. It was all she could see. When she spoke, she heard nothing. A booming voice echoed through the blackness. " **CONTINUE** OR **RESET?** " it questioned Frisk, with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Frisk wanted to continue. She tried to yell it out, and heard a voice. But it wasn't hers. " _So you want to continue, huh? After you were burned to death… You don't get it, do you? Flowey was right. In this World, it_ _ **KILL OR BE KILLED.**_ _Then again, how could anyone pass up an opportunity like_ _ **this?!**_ _The choice to go backwards or forwards… resetting time, getting another chance…_ The voice went silent at the end of that sentence. _See you when you die again. Heheheh!_ The voice's voice echoed through the darkness, bouncing off its invisible walls. Two words had appeared in front of Frisk while she was listening to the voice. It read: **[Continue?] or [Reset?]** Frisk slapped the continue button, determined to live on. A bright light blinded her vision, and Frisk waited for a voice. . .

 **But Nobody Came.**

 **(*Authors Noteeeeeeeeeeeeee: CLIFF HANGER! WOOHOO! I'm so sorry)**


	3. The weight of your Froggits! Or sins

Frisk was surprised to pop back at the corner where the moldy cheese and violent mouse was. "Frisk? Frisk, you've been standing here for about 30 seconds and not moving at all! Is something wrong?" Flowey said from behind her. Frisk jumped to the sound of his voice. "F-Flowey? I thought Toriel killed you!" Frisk stammered, and gave Flowey a hug. Or, the least you can make of a hug to a flower. "Dead? Have you lost your marbles? I'm right here!" Flowey protested, confused. "But Toriel killed you! I watched!" Frisk said, confused and scared. "Uhhhhh… I think you had a Temmie Moment, Frisk." Flowey said lamely.

"Temmie Moment?"

"Yeah, when you two memories get mixed together into one dumb thing or thought that makes no sense. I call it a " **Temmie Moment** " because Temmie is two mistakes mixed into one. One mistake, a memory. The other, plain dumbness. Mix them together and Wala! A Temmie."

"B-But I didn't have A Tammae Moment! I am serious! I saw her kill you, and then she killed me!"

"It's pronounced, 'TEMMIE MOMENT'. Not Tammae. And we ARE going to get killed by her if you keep standing here! Get moving!"

Frisk scampered down the hall and stopped before they turned the corner.

"What's the holdu-" Flowey started, but was interrupted by an index finger placed firmly on his mouth. "SHHH! She's right around this corner!" Frisk hissed at Flowey. Flowey immediately shrunk back. "Im going to hide somewhere and see if she moves. Frisk ran to an uprooted pillar carelessly thrown in the corner. _I'll just hide in here,_ Frisk thought. She crouched down and was met by a pair of blinking eyes. "AHH!" yelped Frisk, and she jumped backwards. The world around Frisk and Flowey melted into black, and the blinking eyes gained a form.

"A froggit appeared!" Flowey narrated.

A soul appeared in front of Frisk, the color of crimson. It floated in front of her, and Frisk felt a large amount of weight lift off of her and onto the soul.

…

All her weight, except for one weight.

…

 **The weight of her sins.**


	4. Memories

"What's the hold up?" Flowey demanded to Frisk, who stood there motionlessly in the battle. Frisk didn't respond. Or rather, couldn't respond. She had gained back a memory of why she fell. "Frisk? Frisk! Speak to me, lady!" Flowey screeched into Frisk's ear. But Flowey's voice was a distant sound now. So was the music, reality, everything. She was in the past now. The only response Frisk gave was to curl up in a little ball and pull her sweater over her knees and extend the collar over her face. "Frisk! You're going to get hurt!" Flowey yelled. The froggit took this as a move and launched rows of flys at Frisk. They penetrated into Frisk's soul, but Frisk's only reaction was to wince. "Aw geez, why do I have to do everything…" Flowey grunted. He surrounded Frisk's soul with pellets, protecting her from further attacks. "Frisk! Hello?" Flowey said. "Hello?"

 _She was running. Fast. There were noises behind her, and flashing red and blue lights. She could only see blood, she was covered with it. She clenched the knife in her hand and ran on. The mountain! Everyone says whoever goes there never returns. But it's an old myth, and it will provide as cover. The second voice in her head screamed at her to turn around and kill them all, but she knew that she couldn't take them all on. She knew that they were afraid of the mountain too, and they may follow her, but never to the top. She sprinted for the path to the mountain, which were covered in ads for politics and signs that said "No trespassing". She ran down the dirt path, spraying dirt and dust behind her. The voice had calmed down a little, and was now telling her that they had stopped following her. She was sure they were thinking she would never come down, but she hadn't finished her job yet._

 _She hadn't finished off who she came here for._

"FRISK!" Flowey screeched loudly. She slapped her face with one of his leaves, and she snapped back into reality. "W-What?" Frisk scampered. "RUN!" Flowey yelled in her face. She scampered away from the corner, the world regaining its color. "W-What happened?" she asked Flowey. "You were attacked by a confused and very angry Froggit. When you were about to attack it, you blanked out. I figured you were frozen with shock, so I blocked your soul from attacks. The Froggit was stronger than expected and broke the barrier and almost killed you. Luckily, I was there and healed you, but you need to be more careful!" Flowey scolded her. "S-Sorry, Ill be more careful." And at that sentence, the floor caved beneath her and they fell down into the dark screaming.


	5. I DONE GOOFED

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, school and other issues have been bugging me. I'll update the story as soon as possible, hang in there! I haven't given up on the story, so stay determined! :3


End file.
